Lady in Black
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Driving down the Interstate, Dean and Sam come across a lady in black on the side of the road. SamFaith!


**Lady in Black**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Pairing:** Faith/Sam

**Author's Note:** This is for Jenn, who requested I do a Sam/Faith!

--------------------------------

"Is that all you got?" Faith asked the demon who rose from the ground. The demon literally roared as, out of nowhere an axe appeared in its hand. It charged at her, swinging the axe at her head.

"Guess not," Faith answered her own question as she ducked. The axe cut the air and Faith swung her leg above her head, catching the demon in the face. It wasn't enough to send the demon back on the ground, so when Faith stood, her fist connected with the demon's jaw. Or at least, what she thought was a jaw. Its face was more vertical than horizontal, and its skin was a sickly green color.

The demon flew backward, dropping the axe as it flew. It hit the trunk of tree, and Faith assumed was now unconscious. Picking the axe up from the grass, Faith walked toward the demon and with a giant swing, took the demon's head off.

She cursed as there was a bit of blood sprayage now coating her black leather skirt. It wasn't the best outfit to be slaying it, but that was what the slit in the side was for, allowing for flexibility. She was only wearing the damn thing because it was the closest thing to presentable she had for the party she went to.

Looking left, and then looking right, Faith rolled her eyes as she realized she had no clue as to where she was. She was driving down the deserted road when the demon threw itself in front of her car. Momentarily forgetting that it wasn't human, Faith swerved and the car flew from the road. She was alright, not so much the car, but it didn't matter. Especially when the demon from the road started running away. She couldn't just let it go and chased after it.

But now, she had no idea from which direction she came it. And her cell phone was the in car, which was now lost to her. Gripping the axe, Faith chose a direction and started walking, wishing that she had some magic aptitude so she can perform a locator spell or somethin'.

After walking for several minutes, Faith noticed a pattern. Nothing but trees. Trees to the left and trees to the right.

"Oh look," she said to herself, "Trees straight ahead."

The trees soon gave way to the road and Faith stopped at the shoulder, once again deciding on which way to go. When she looked left, she saw headlights. In her delight at the seeing the car, she forgot about the bloodied axe in her hand and her bloodied skirt.

--------------------------------

Sam thought he was dreaming, or at the very least, having a vision. There was no way he'd be seeing what he was seeing if he was awake.

"Dean, is there anything in dad's journal about a lady in black?"

Dean looked at his brother as if he'd grown a second head and looked back at the road. That's when he saw her, the light from his headlight catching her form. Dressed in all black and holding an axe stood a woman looking at them driving toward her.

He wouldn't able to remember as to why he pulled over, or why he didn't immediately pull his gun on her, but he did remember asking about the axe.

"Someone got a little grabby," she replied. And she wasn't lying. "My car was wrecked and my phone was with it. You boys wanna give me a lift into town?"

And before he knew it, the lady in black was in the back of the Impala. And Dean didn't even so much as flinch when the blood from her skirt touched the seats.

Something was wrong with this picture.

--------------------------------

Faith gazed out the window as they finally, after half an hour, made it to the small town in Ohio. The entire car ride was silent, and Faith was grateful for it. Usually when people saw her covered in blood and holding a weapon, there tended to be questions. And the lack of questions got Faith wondering if these two hotties knew something more than they were letting on.

"You two got a name?" Faith finally broke the silence.

After a pregnant pause, the driver finally answered. "Dean, this is my brother, Sam."

She nodded, taking the information in. "I'm Faith."

"You wanna tell us how your car got off the road and why you're covered in blood and with an axe?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Figured you two would already know."

"Would we?" Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"When someone steps outta the woods with an axe and covered in blood, they either pull over and wanna know what went down or they keep driving. You two stopped, picked me up and didn't say a single thing."

Sam shifted in his seat until he was facing Faith. "So what _were _you doing in the woods?"

Taking a chance, Faith told them the truth. "A demon."

The car came to an abrupt stop. They had arrived at the motel they'd be staying at.

"A demon?" Dean repeated. "And you--?"

"I killed it," Faith said matter-of-factly as she showed him the bloodied axe. "It's what I do."

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked. He had a little trouble believing that, even with the facts in front of his face.

"Don't really like the term hunter," she shrugged. "But yea, basically. Someone tells me where to go, and I slay."

"Someone should go get us a room," Dean tried to stare Sam down. This Faith chick was hot and Sammy was ruining everything by being in the car. But Sam was not taking the bait; in fact he was outright being defiant. A look crossed Sam's face and Dean saw something. It was something that made him give up and give Sam a sly smirk. The smirk caused Sam to give Dean a look of horror as he realized that Dean didn't understand the look Sam was giving him.

"I'll, uh, let you two crazy kids wait here and _I'll _get the room," Dean spoke as he swung the door open. He looked back at Faith before stepping out. "You gonna want your own room?"

"Sure," she answered. "After I find a phone, I can get someone out here and pay you back."

The answer satisfied Dean as he closed his door and made his way to the front desk. He turned back at Sam, seeing that he hadn't moved from his spot. Dean shook his head, muttering something about Sam being practically a virgin.

Faith noticed Sam was trying not to look at her; so naturally, she did what she usually did. She flirted. Leaning forward, she grabbed his shoulder.

"So, you guys hunters too, huh?"

He couldn't very well lie, especially with her reasoning about regular people not wanting to help her when she told them about what happened.

"We are, but demons aren't a common thing for us. Mostly just spirits."

"Really? Don't think I've dealt with anything but demons," she thought for a second. "Should talk to Giles about that. So, does hunting always make you hungry and horny? Maybe it's just us slayer-types."

He was thrown off guard by that question? He turned to look at her and saw her smirking. He wasn't sure if she was just playing with him or not. "Um, not really."

Hunting just… Hunting was hunting in his opinion. They got rid of the spirit, making the world slightly better and moved on. Being hungry was something that just happened and being horny… That wasn't something he was about to talk about.

"Maybe there's a bar or something around here. Let loose on the dance floor, find some guy. Get some and get gone."

"A one night stand?" Sam asked in shock. He expected something like that from Dean, but her? Well, he didn't really know her, and yet, he was getting protective of her. Why?"

"No use in getting attached. Someone sees what I can do, they run off. Most men can't handle a woman who can beat their ass with her hands tied behind her back."

"Then maybe you haven't met the right guy," Sam shrugged. "Maybe he's--"

"Dean."

"What?" Sam almost exploded.

"He's coming," Faith smirked. She hooked him.

--------------------------------

Dean was slightly pissed off. It seemed that when he passed that buck to Sam to get Faith, he was somehow branded with a sign on his forehead that drove chicks away.

After getting two rooms, they went to a bar. On the way, Faith made her phone call on Sam's phone and it definitely interested the two Winchesters. Whoever this Faith was, she had some friends in some high places and they all knew about hunting. It just made Sam and himself all the more curious.

At the bar, Dean had hoped for some relaxation, but all he got was the cold shoulder. No one came up to him and those that did, went right by him. But when he wasn't being depressed about the lack of love, he was trying to push Sam and Faith together. Though, it was painfully obvious that the two wanted one another and Faith was definitely being flirtatious. He managed to get the two to dance and he was just stuck sitting, and watching.

Of course, what he was watching, was not dancing. This was some serious foreplay. He didn't know Sammy had it in him, though when they first started, it was a little awkward. His height and uncoordinated movements, but Faith was quick to teach him. During a slow song, which had Faith practically in Sam's pants, Dean saw that she was looking in the corner of the bar.

His eyes followed hers, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just some guy walking a girl to the door. As soon as they left, Faith went right after them. Sam followed and Dean stood and left as well.

When he made it outside, he saw Faith fighting the man. His face was completely messed up, but if Dean didn't know any better, he'd say the man was a vampire. But vampires were rare and they definitely didn't have ridges and look like _that._

But Dean was proved wrong when Faith plunged a wooden stake in the man's chest and he exploded in a cloud of dust. The guy really was a vampire, just something different than what he was used to.

"Dean!"

He looked to Faith who called his name. "Yea."

"We need to go."

She was breathing hard and if Dean didn't know any better, he'd say she was in heat. He led the way to the car and soon the three of them were at the motel. Before he had a chance to turn the engine off, Faith jumped from the car, taking Sam with her. She led him into her room and slammed the door shut.

Dean stayed in the car, fearing that if he were to enter his own room, he'd be able to hear through the walls and that was something he just didn't need nor want to hear. But he was happy that Sammy finally got laid.

Who knew all it took was a lady in black…

--------------------------------

**End**


End file.
